Fiends Fornever or Friends forever?
by SilvershockInc
Summary: My first Making Fiends fanfic! Be gentle with me please! Vendetta has finally had enough of Charlotte and creates the 'ultimate' fiend. Will she destroy the one she hates? Or has Charlotte's sugary nature melted in? One shot, goes fast, R&R please!


It was a typical day in Clamburg. Like any other, everyone would wake up in their beds and sigh, everyone fearing the almighty ruler of the former tourist attraction, the green girl with the Bulgarian accent and a giant hamster by her side, although she never uses his name, he is known as Grudge. Vendetta, the girl who owns and created Grudge, would always be in a foul mood and always plot to destroy anyone in her way, but there was always one, always just one, which would never be scared into submission. Her name was Charlotte. As opposed to Vendetta, Charlotte is always perky and carefree and would probably wake up from a dream about cheese or her best friend, and hum a musical tune as she would hop out of bed. Of course, the bloodthirsty ruler of Clamburg would never give in to the thought of letting Charlotte live. Vendetta saw Charlotte as a disease that should be purged from her kingdom, that should've never been there and hopefully after being annihilated would never return. So, the two would awaken and go to their school, in room four, in Mister Milk's class. Charlotte caught sight of Vendetta and grinned as the pig-tailed girl sat down.

"Hi Vendetta! Guess what?" Vendetta frowned and banged her head against the table, rubbing her temples she looked to Charlotte.

"I don't want to know." She replied, looking away.

"I drew a picture of a puppy! I thought of you when I drew it! Teehee!" Vendetta couldn't help but turn in surprise.

"A puppy? Why did you think I am like a stupid puppy?!" Charlotte smiled and looked at her with that same vacant stare; Vendetta was well accustomed to it.

"Because it was sweet and nice and cute and--" Vendetta rose a hand and looked at her in horror.

"I am none of those things! If I am anything, I am surely a fearsome dictator, put that on your stupid paper!" Vendetta snarled and turned away. Mr. Milk scurried in, his eyes darting back and forth in fear, he gasped when he caught sight of Vendetta's fearsome stare.

"H-hello class, U-u-uh I t-thought that t-today we'll read a-a story…" He opened a picture book and began to read in his quiet nervous voice, but stopped when his bird fiend chirped and bit at his tie; he stopped and pulled at it. "P-please, let go of it, it's my o-only one." Soon it released its hold on the poor man's tie and drew back when it locked eyes with Vendetta; Mr. Milk curiously followed its gaze and did the same as his personal fiend. "Y-yes Vendet--"

"I believe it's time for class to be over." She said bluntly, beginning to stand.

"But I--"

"But you what?" Vendetta countered looking up at the man, who quivered under her steely gaze. The room was eerily silent; everyone held their breath as Mr. Milk and Vendetta battled silently until Mr. Milk obviously cracked.

"N-nothing, er, class dismissed." He called out to the rest of the room, everyone relaxed, Charlotte smiled and stood up. Vendetta watched her walk out; she clenched her fist and looked to Marion, an overweight girl who sits next to Charlotte.

"You. Remind me again how long Charlotte's been here." Marion told her, Vendetta's expression screamed shock. "That long?" Her sheer surprise melted into a chilly smile. "Well, then it seems like she overstayed her welcome." Later that night, in Vendetta's kitchen, she began to pour ingredients into a blender, and then she picked up a pair of scissors. No, you silly, she's not going to put those scissors in the blender; no she's doing something different. Vendetta opened the blades wide and snipped down on one of her pigtails. The clump fell in the mixture, the black and green oozed together, consuming one another slowly. Vendetta smiled, this time, Charlotte was going for good! Vendetta picked up the last thing that would make this so that no one else would be in the way, the only one it would kill, a picture of the blue girl, Charlotte. Vendetta dropped the picture into the goopy liquid and pressed blend, and suddenly everything in the mixture was forming together, two vivid red eyes blinked up at her a low snarl sounded from the hum of the machine, until Vendetta pressed stop and poured the now growling batter into a big square box and shut it tightly, adding chains and whispered to it, "Good night, my creature, tomorrow, your purpose will be served and Charlotte will be gone." The unseen beast roared in its box making it toss and turn wildly, Vendetta put a firm hand on it and raised a finger to her lips, a grin spread across as she hushed it.

"Shhh, I can tell you're ready for her, just wait though, tomorrow, you will get what you want." Then, flipping off the light, darkness consumed the kitchen as Vendetta exited the room and stalked upstairs. As the stars began to sparkle, the mood was killed by a horrible laugh echoing through the sky.

The next morning, everyone returned to school, tired, stressed and scared, as they should be. Of course, Charlotte was the only enthusiastic one, that is, until Vendetta came in with a chained up box and a big grin on her face. Not a normal, cheerful grin. A knowing grin, one that had darker meanings to it.

"Hi Vendetta! How are you today?" Charlotte asked full of glee, she smiled up at Vendetta's shadowy grin. Charlotte observed Vendetta for a split second and clapped her hands together. "Oh yay! You seem happy today Vendetta! Wanna come over to my house for some tea and play with stuffed animals? "She asked, clapping her hands again. Vendetta grin disappeared and began to unchain the box,

"No, I don't think I can you stupi—Charlotte." Charlotte's smile evaporated, but quickly returned and asked,

"Well, why?" _Click! _Went the final lock as Vendetta smiled again.

"Because, I'm going to be celebrating your death!" And opened the box, that very instant was like opening a can of worms. A huge black monster with bloodshot red eyes slithered out and rose up, higher and higher it went, until it nearly reached the ceiling. It let out a fearsome roar and…just stood there. Vendetta smiled proudly up at the monster, since she almost never smiled, today was a big day indeed. "See, Charlotte? This is what I'm capable of. This creature will only follow my orders and now, I'm going to enjoy watching you be ripped to shreds! Hahahaha!" Vendetta pointed to Charlotte and shouted, "Attack!" Charlotte was frozen in her place, while the rest of the class hurried out, one whispered to another,

"It looks like another's going, she shouldn't have gotten on Vendetta's nerves so much." As the other nodded in agreement. The creature opened a huge gaping mouth, lined with jagged teeth, and just when it began to shoot downwards to swallow Charlotte; Vendetta stood and watched, but suddenly felt her stomach drop like an iron ball. Why? Because she thought about Charlotte dying and how she won't be around anymore. Vendetta thought about how interesting she made things, she was the only one to actually make things a challenge. But now…she was going? Would Vendetta enjoy Charlotte's eternal silence, or was there something more to their relationship? In a hurried panic, Vendetta slid in front of the fiend with her arms spread far apart, shielding Charlotte.

"Stop! Now!" She yelled as the creature stopped dead in its tracks. She pointed to the box, and in a stern voice said, "Get back in the there! Don't come out!" Obediently, it crawled back inside the box and sat there. Vendetta sighed and began to walk away when Charlotte came from behind and hugged Vendetta lovingly.

"OH! Thank you! You're so nice! Come on! We can sleepover and play games and have tea parties and cupcakes oh it's going to be so much fun!!" She squealed with delight and hugged Vendetta tighter, and almost like she really meant it, Vendetta hugged back.


End file.
